ThermoGen proposes the development of bioreactors and injectable drugs for the treatment of jaundice. These will be based on cloned thermophilic bilirubin oxidizing enzyme. Another proposed application for these enzymes is in bilirubin diagnostics. An additional potential use is the development of minimally invasive treatment for pigmented gallstones. In Phase I, the feasibility of the project was successfully shown by identifying six thermophilic organisms expressing bilirubin oxidases, and by detecting two of these activities in genomic banks cloned in E. coli. During Phase II, the cloning and characterization of the genes will be completed and the enzymes will be overexpressed and purified. Pure enzymes will be used to study their biochemical properties and their ability to be incorporated into prototype medical devices. The functionality of some of the prototypes will also be determined in vitro. Phase III will be concerned with the improvement, modification, and commercialization of the technology developed during Phase II. Entering into animal and clinical trails for some of the prototypes from Phase---II will be the main goal in Phase III. Currently, ThermoGen is communicating with established pharmaceutical companies for jointly entering into these trails.